


If you wanna slow dance tonight, I know someone who’d be into that

by amazingsantiago



Series: Missing Scenes Series [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Jake and Amy central drabbles based on every episode of Season 2





	1. 2x01: Undercover

Weirdly, Amy misses her partner.

 

Jake has been undercover with the Mafia for less than two weeks, but it feels as though the desk opposite her has been empty for a lifetime. 

 

The Nine-Nine has definitely felt his absence.

 

It’s quieter and there’s fewer shenanigans, but it’s also boring. There’s nobody to make stupid jokes in the middle of briefings, nobody to invent games for them to play in their free time and when Amy arrests a perp name Hall of Fame contender, there’s nobody to laugh over it with her.

 

Rosa has been scarier than usual, Charles only needs to take once glance at Jake’s empty desk before he’s sobbing in the middle of the bullpen and Captain Holt is constantly in meetings being updated on the case.

 

Amy has withdrawn herself from all social activities. Instead of joining the rest of the squad in Shaw’s after work, she goes home and worries about Jake. She knows that hanging out with other people who love and miss him would probably help, but she just wants to be alone. Teddy has been getting frustrated with her because she’s shutting him out, too. She can’t bare to look at him though. He only serves to remind her of Jake and Jake confessing that he wants something to happen between them romantic stylez even though he knows she’s with someone and then she starts spiralling again. 

 

No, she’d much rather be alone.

 

She spends her evenings scrolling through endless selfies they’d taken while on stakeouts or in the bar, Jake pulling more and more ridiculous faces in each one. Surprisingly, her expressions also get goofier as they became better friends and she finally started to relax around him (Charles’ comment on her first day about hearing wedding bells had really freaked her out). She smiles as she opens their “official date portrait”, a picture Jake had insisted they take to immortalise the worst night of Amy’s life. She’s wearing that God awful blue dress looking extremely unimpressed and he’s beaming from ear to ear. She swipes left and her smile grows as she stares at the selfie they’d taken later that night on the roof top. She hadn’t realised at the time, but he’s gazing at her with what can only be described as hearts in his eyes. He clearly had feelings for her at that point and Amy can’t believe that her amazing detective skills didn’t work that out. It all made sense: him turning down back-up, their date going on his good date list, the way he’d protected her from the stripper that he’d hired. 

 

When he said he liked her romantically, she hadn’t even considered the prospect that he’d liked her for a while. She assumed he just blurted it out because they’ve always exchanged flirty banter and with him going on a dangerous undercover operation, his emotions were all over the place. The only way she’d managed to cope the past two weeks was to tell herself that he didn’t really mean it and that things would go back to normal when he came home, but looking at this picture, she’s not sure if that can happen. 

 

She wishes he could just hurry home so she could talk to him and get these things off her chest, but he’s got a job to do and she can’t. 

 

It’s a long, hard six months and she almost falls to the floor in relief when he finally returns to the Nine-Nine, safe and alive.

 

She missed him so much.


	2. 2x02: Chocolate Milk

Amy sticks the Captain’s post-it note on her computer monitor, proudly admiring the ‘A’ he’d given her.

 

“What’s that for?” Jake asks, approaching her desk and nodding at the new addition.

 

“Captain Holt gave it to me for my excellent work today,” she brags. “And don’t worry, there was no A+ in his grading system so this is the highest I could have got.”

 

“I wasn’t worried.”

 

“Well, you should be. It looks like you’re not the favourite anymore, _Peralta_ ,” she says smugly.

 

He rolls his eyes. “The Captain gives you one meaningless A and you think you’re better than me? Need I remind you of the results of our bet, Santiago?”

 

“Whatever.” She shoves him away and he laughs loudly as he sits in his own desk. “You are such a butthead,” she mutters under her breath.

 

“Hurtful,” he retorts. “Anyway, I’m not a butthead. I did a good thing for the Sarge today - I stopped him from getting a vasectomy he didn’t want. They’re going to name their next child after me.”

 

“Really? What if it’s a girl?”

 

“Jacobina?” He suggests.

 

“Jacobina Jeffords,” Amy muses, resisting the urge to laugh. “I don’t think so somehow.”

 

“I think it sounds beautiful.”

 

She shakes her head and continues typing up her latest arrest report (God forbid she submit it late and have Holt retract her A), ignoring his constant attempts to distract her by suggesting girly versions of Jacob.

 

“Jacobine?”

 

“Jacoba?”

 

“Maybe just Jake. Girls can have boys names now.”

 

“Santiago?”

 

“Santiaaagoooo, what do you think?”

 

She throws her pencil at him to shut him up.

 

“Jake it is. I’ll tell Sarge it was all your idea.”


	3. 2x03: The Jimmy Jab Games

“Rosa tells me that you two met in the Academy,” Katie says as the waiter leaves with their order. “What was that like?”

 

“It was a blast,” he responds, grinning as he thinks back to his early twenties and tearing up the Academy with Rosa.

 

“I take it you like being a cop then?”

 

“Oh, yeah, it’s the best. I get to carry a gun and catch murderers. I’m basically John McClane,” he boasts. “What is it that you do again?”

 

“I’m an accountant. Kinda boring, I know, but it’s good money.”

 

“It’s not boring,” he reassures her. “My partner loves math. She always says if she hadn’t become a cop, she would have loved to be an accountant.”

 

“Really? I’ve never known anyone actually _want_ to become an accountant because they enjoy it,” she laughs.

 

“Santiago’s a huge nerd,” he explains.

 

“Ah.” She sips her wine, feeling a little awkward as the conversation lulls. “You mentioned John McClane. Do you like _Die Hard_ then?”

 

“I love _Die Hard_. It’s the greatest franchise of all time - yeah, even better than _The Hunger Games_. Maybe we could watch it together sometime?”

 

“Oh, I don’t like Bruce Willis,” she says and he gasps; he’s never known anybody not like Bruce Willis. He thought Rosa said he’d like this girl. “I’m not super into action movies. Is that a problem?”

 

“No, that’s cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. But if you had to pick an action movie, what would be your fave?”

 

“I don’t know,” she murmurs, chewing on her lower lip. “ _Training Day_ , I guess.”

 

“That’s Santiago’s favourite, too,” he points out and Katie feels herself getting a little annoyed. They’re supposed to be on a date and he can’t stop mentioning another woman. Why did Rosa give him her number if he’s obviously into somebody else?

 

“Moving on,” she says, looking him up and down as she tries to force this date back on the right track. “You look great tonight.”

 

“Thanks, you do, too. I think my partner actually has that same dress.”

 

Katie rolls her eyes. “That’s interesting.”

 

“Yeah, she wore it last year for a date with this loser called Luke but I got everyone stuck in the precinct because I arrested this perp without enough evidence-.”

 

“I’m gonna stop you there,” she interrupts, fed up with hearing about this Santiago. “Do you even want to be here with me?”

 

“What? Of course! I’m the one who asked Rosa for your number.”

 

“Yet you’ve done nothing but talk about your partner all night. Do you like her?”

 

“I _did_ ,” he says and Katie scoffs, “but she’s with someone else so I’m trying to move on.”

 

“Good luck with that,” she snaps, standing up and throwing her napkin on the table. “I’m nobody’s rebound.”

 

He watches helplessly as the blonde storms out of the restaurant, feeling mortified when the waiter comes over at that moment with two large meals.

 

“I’ll actually get them to go, please,” he mutters, his face turning bright red.

 

He never asks another one of Rosa’s friends out again.


	4. 2x04: Halloween II

“Interesting performance, huh?”

 

Amy laughs, watching as Terry spins Gina and she moves her arms erratically. “Interesting is one word for it.”

 

“You know what else is interesting?” Jake asks, answering his own question when Amy raises her eyebrows. “The fact that you betrayed me today.”

 

Amy rolls her eyes. “Betray is a bit of a strong word, don’t you think? It’s only the Halloween Heist.”

 

“The Halloween Heist is only the most important day of the year,” he says seriously and she rolls her eyes again.

 

“You are such a child,” she retorts.

 

“At least I’ve never betrayed my partner, Judas.”

 

“At least _I’ve_ never tried to scale a barbed wire fence and fallen on my face,” she fires back with a smirk.

 

“Touché.”

 

“I would offer to buy you another drink because I’m gentlemanly AF, but after your actions today, I don’t think you deserve one.”

 

“Come on, Peralta,” she pleads.

 

“Nope.”

 

“You know you want to buy me one.”

 

“I really don’t,” he maintains, crossing his arms.

 

“Please.”

 

“Not happening, Santiago. Go flirt with that dude in the Darth Vader costume, I’m sure he’d buy you one. You’re both equally evil.”

 

He grins as she huffs in frustration and declares that she’s an independent woman and she’ll buy herself a drink. He spends the rest of the evening teasing her about her betrayal and bragging about his plans for next year’s Heist (“ _you and Holt are going down_ ,” he threatens).

  
(Little does he know, she’s already been plotting an even bigger betrayal for Halloween III for the last four months and _he’s_ the one who’s going down).


	5. 2x17: Boyle-Linetti Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story but there are still some random chapters that I'm struggling with so going to post every chapter that's finished and fill in the rest later - if you have any prompts for the missing chapters, let me know :)

“Thank you for the dance, Aunt Susan,” Jake says politely as the song ends. “I can clearly see where Gina gets her moves from.”

 

“My Regina is a wonderful dancer,” the older woman agrees.

 

(In the middle of the dance floor, Gina is performing a drunken interpretative dance to _Baby Got Back_ to the absolute horror of the wedding guests around her; parents are shielding their children’s eyes, Charles is attempting to join in and Rosa is smirking in the corner, capturing the hilarious footage on her phone.

 

A wonderful dancer, indeed.)

 

Jake can’t help but notice Amy still standing on her own a short distance away, her eyes fixed on his. She smiles softly at him and all he can think is _God, I want to slow dance with her so bad_.

 

“I should let you get back to your friends,” he says to his current dance partner, attempting to pry himself away from her. Amy looks incredible and there’s no way she’ll be standing alone for long. He refuses to be Fung’ed again.

 

“Oh, they’re all boring. I’d much rather dance with you.” She flutters her eyelashes at him and if she were fifty years younger, Latina and named Amy Santiago, yeah, that would’ve totally worked on him. But she’s not and he _really_ wants to dance with Amy.

 

“And I’d love to continue dancing with you, Aunt Susan,” he responds, “but there’s a queue of very handsome men over there just itching to waltz you away. I can hardly keep you all to myself.”

 

She glances around the reception room, pulling a face at the old farts in oversized suits Jake was talking about. “They’re not worth my time, Jacob dear. You see, an old gal like myself can’t afford to waste her time on men like that when I only have so many dances left. I’m the Paris of people, dear, and they’re more like Florida.”

 

“Gotcha,” Jake laughs uncomfortably. She is so like Gina. A sudden idea forming in his mind, he grins to himself. Gina loves Horoscopes. “You’re a Gemini like me, aren’t you?”

 

“Unfortunately. Why?”

 

“Well, I read in our Horoscope for this month that Geminis are destined to meet The One at a family wedding. It also said that you should never miss the opportunity to slow dance with men wearing red ties,” Jake replies, thinking on his feet.

 

Intrigued, Susan looks over at her potential dance partners and sees one of them is wearing a deep red tie. She turns back to Jake. “That seems very specific. Are you sure that’s what it said? You’re not trying to get rid of me, are you?”

 

“Whaaaaat? No way!”

 

Susan narrows her eyes. “You _are_ trying to get rid of me! Linetti’s are excellent at sniffing out liars. Who is she?”

 

“Uh, who?” Jake stutters.

 

“The girl you’re in love with,” Aunt Susan says. “You obviously want to dance with her. What does she look like?”

 

“There’s no girl-.”

 

“Is it my Regina?” Susan gasps, her eyes lighting up. “I always knew you two would be perfect for each other! I’ll go get her.”

 

Panicked, Jake grabs her arm, halting her in her tracks. “It’s not Gina.”

 

“Then who?”

 

“You know the girl who brought you over here to dance with me? Her,” Jake murmurs, blushing fiercely. He can’t believe he’s admitting this to Gina’s Great Aunt at Gina’s mom and Boyle’s dad’s wedding.

 

“She is very pretty,” Susan comments, smirking knowingly. “What’s her name?”

 

“Amy. We work together. We’ve always had this kind of flirty thing going on and last year I told her I liked her romantic stylez but she was with someone and then I was with someone but now we’re both single and we’ve had a couple of romantic-y moments recently but it’s so complicated because of work and-.”

 

“Go get her,” Susan interrupts firmly. “You may only have one chance. And Geminis are destined to meet The One this month, right?”

 

“Right. Thanks.”

 

Trying to look as confident as possible, Jake walks over to Amy.

 

“Want to dance?” They ask at the same time.

 

“Big time,” Jake responds first, smiling widely.

 

Amy smiles back, a tad nervous. “Just a warning: I never took that dance class with Teddy. I’m still horrible at this.”

 

“Title of your sex tape.”

 

And with that, all the nervous energy dissipates and they fall naturally into each other’s arms, slowly dancing to the music. Amy steps on his toes and Jake makes a million jokes about how bad her dancing is and they both end up having a way better night than they thought they would.


	6. 2x18: Captain Peralta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story but there are still some random chapters that I'm struggling with so going to post every chapter that's finished and fill in the rest later - if you have any prompts for the missing chapters, let me know :)

“I don’t believe Jake has introduced us,” Roger says, approaching Amy at the coffee machine. “I’m Captain Peralta. Jake’s dad.”

 

“Amy Santiago. Jake’s partner,” Amy replies, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, sir. I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

She hadn’t, but her dad always taught her to be polite. Unlike Captain Peralta, her dad was actually around when she was growing up. And he visited more than once every six years.

 

 _Anyway_.

 

“Where’s Jake? I thought he was showing you around the precinct.”

 

“He was but he had to go interrogate a super dangerous criminal,” Roger brags.

 

“Oh. I have some free time, I could always give you a tour,” she suggests, shrugging. “I know more about stuff than Jake anyway. He’d have probably just shown you the mouse that lives in his desk from time to time.”

 

“Sure, I’d love to be shown around by a beautiful woman,” Roger agrees and Amy shudders internally as he focuses several inches below her face.

 

“Great,” she says a little too loud. “Um. Let’s go to the evidence lock-up first.”

 

Guiding him through the precinct, she can feel his eyes resting on her butt and has to strongly resist the urge to slap him, but only because she doesn’t want to ruin this trip for Jake. He’d told her yesterday how excited he was that his dad was coming to New York. Knowing how flaky Roger has been in the past, he’d definitely split if Amy slapped him and Jake would be devastated. So she bites her lip and doesn’t say anything about the older man’s creepy behaviour.

 

She shows him how they store their evidence and where they take perps for questioning and lets him ride around the block in one of the squad cars. He takes a little too much interest in her life and changes the subject whenever Amy mentions Jake and Amy quickly understands why her partner is the way he is.

 

Captain Roger Peralta may be the world’s greatest domestic airline pilot (his words), but he is certainly not a good father.

 

On the way back to the bullpen, he says he could blow off his dinner with Jake tonight and she could come to his hotel room instead.

 

Luckily, Jake runs over to them before Amy can respond, totally oblivious to the fact that his dad just asked out his dream girl before he has.

 

“Where did you guys go?” He asks worriedly. “I thought you’d had a pilot emergency and had to go back to Canada.”

 

“Detective Santiago gave me a tour of the precinct. You never told me you had such an attractive partner. I would’ve visited a lot sooner.” He winks at Amy.

 

Jake only laughs. “Ready to head off? I’m done here and I was thinking we could catch up a bit before dinner.”

 

“Sounds great, son,” Roger agrees, following Jake to the elevator. He quickly turns around and makes a “call me” gesture at Amy, who grimaces once he’s out of sight.

 

“Jake’s dad is the worst,” she complains to Rosa, leaning against her desk. “He kept staring at my boobs and butt! It was so inappropriate.”

 

“Go Santiago,” Rosa says, smirking. “I thought he was weirdly hot.”

 

“Ew!” Amy cries, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

 

Roger Peralta is definitely not hot. His son, however...


	7. 2x21: Det. Dave Majors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story but there are still some random chapters that I'm struggling with so going to post every chapter that's finished and fill in the rest later - if you have any prompts for the missing chapters, let me know :)

“Thanks,” Amy murmurs shyly as Dave Majors passes her a drink and sits down next to her. She glances around The Keychain Bar, impressed. As much as she loves Shaw’s, she has to admit that the speakeasy concept has always appealed to her. “This place is incredible!”

 

“I know, right? I come here after every case I solve. So I’m here _a lot_.”

 

“I get it,” Amy replies as he smirks, reminding her of her partner. “You’re a big shot detective. You don’t have to brag about it.”

 

“You’re a big shot, too, Santiago,” Majors says. “I’ve heard a lot of great things about you.”

 

Amy can feel the tips of her ears reddening in embarrassment and takes a long sip of her drink.

 

Majors either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care and continues to shower her in compliments.

 

“You want to make captain one day, right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s on my life calendar,” she responds, then inwardly curses herself. Majors is way too cool for something as nerdy as a life calendar. “I mean, maybe one day. It would be a pretty sweet gig, I guess.”

 

“Think about it. You’d be an amazing captain.”

 

Amy smiles a little, ducking her head. “You really mean that?”

 

He lifts her chin with his finger and Amy shivers at the intense eye contact. “I mean it. I’d be happy under you. Working under you. I mean, working in your precinct. With you as my captain,” he quickly amends. “Unless…”

 

Amy swerves to the side as Majors leans in to kiss her. “I was under the impression this was just two co-workers celebrating the end of a case,” she says, flustered.

 

Majors shrugs. “It can be that. Or it could be something more if you’re interested.”

 

“I’m not,” Amy blurts out. “Wait. That sounds bad.”

 

“Just a little bit,” Majors chuckles awkwardly.

 

“My last boyfriend was a cop and we had a bad break up,” she explains, even though that’s the understatement of the century. Her break up with Teddy was a train wreck, made worse by the fact that the guy she likes - the guy she may even be in love with - was sat opposite them with his super hot, super smart girlfriend. “After that I decided I don’t want to date cops. I need to keep my work life and my personal life separate.”

 

“Right. Of course. I’m really sorry-.”

 

“It’s fine,” she assures him. “Let’s just finish our drinks and talk about something different. Let’s talk about the case. Great solve by Peralta, right?”

 

“Amazing solve,” Majors agrees. “He was acting a bit weird though. Is he normally like that?”

 

Amy laughs, tucking her hair behind both ears. “Yeah, he can be a little… over the top sometimes, but he’s the best partner ever. We work really well together.”

 

“It appears that way.”

 

“I really enjoyed working with you, too, Majors.”

 

“Me, too, Santiago.” Catching the eye of a beautiful blonde walking past them, Majors asks to excuse himself. “You’ll be OK getting yourself home?”

 

“I’ll be fine,” she replies, nodding at the girl. “Go ahead. I’ll see you around.”

 

“See you around,” Majors grins, finishing his drink and sauntering over to the bar.

 

Amy rolls her eyes and grabs her phone out of her purse, sending Jake a quick text about how Majors only wanted to hit on her. She types out a message asking if he wants to join her at The Keychain, her finger hovering over the send button for a few moments before she deletes the message and sends _I’ll see you tomorrow_ instead. She picks up her purse and leaves the bar, hailing a taxi back to her apartment. She’s almost home when Jake responds _see u in the morning: something no lover of yours has ever said_.

 

She smiles softly and tucks her hair behind her ears.


End file.
